Recently, demands on a small-sized compact camera module are on the increase for use in various multimedia fields including notebook type personal computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones and toys, and in image input equipment including monitoring cameras and information terminals for video tape recorders. Particularly, the trend is to develop a small sized camera module in response to increased demand by consumers preferring a smart phone of miniaturized design to that of large sized design.
The camera module is generally manufactured using an image sensor or a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Apparatus) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to converge light from an object to a photosensitive element, to form an image of the object and display the image on a display device.
Furthermore, the camera module is manufactured to enable a focus adjustment for adjusting a size of an image, where a driving source is installed and a plurality of lenses is moved to change a relative distance for adjustment of an optical focal length.
The miniaturized and low power-consuming camera module is difficult to be applied with technique of VCM used to be applied with the conventional camera module, such that many attempts have been waged to overcome this disadvantages thus mentioned.